


A Town called Desire on a Planet with No Name

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Universe with Kuro Shuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: Fourth Doctor and Kuro arrived on an unknown, old west planet where the Cowboy aliens are attacked and being hostages by a Trithayzian Cowboy Monsters known as a GoreBlood Gang. While there, Kuro is suffering from the Trithayzian disease, Gondomanshi.





	A Town called Desire on a Planet with No Name

**Author's Note:**

> I want to have Fourth Doctor in a Western. :\
> 
> This is non canon to my writing fanfiction universe.

Kuro Shuro is watching 2014 Western movie 'A Million Ways To Die in the West'. She's watching a scene where Albert is having a vision of his past. One of them is Abraham saying "Hiya, shmucks! Four score and seven years ago, I was broke, just like you. But now, I'm the president and I'm so fucking rich. I can have all the licorice I want." Kuro chuckles at the scene. The Doctor looks at Kuro as he's thinking She's not feeling to good or is laughing at something. "Kuro." The Doctor called to Kuro. Kuro paused the video with a reply "Yes, Doctor 4th?" She put her Samuraizer on the console. The Doctor walks to Kuro as he replied Back "what are you watching on your Samuraizer?" The Doctor wraps his right arm around Kuro's neck and takes Kuro's Samuraizer "Looks like an inappropriate movie because I am hearing Bad Words" Kuro takes her Samuraizer back as she said "I'm watching a comedy Western movie from 2014. Called 'A Million Ways To Die in the West' you should watch it." The Doctor covers his eyes as he reply "No. No. No. I don't want to. I heard it and that was foul" The Doctor looks at the screen meanwhile Kuro talks to him "Okay. Is that what you want. Fine!" Kuro then looks at the Screen with the Doctor "Where are we?" She questioned. "I'm not sure. We should go out here and take a look" The Doctor replies. "Yes" Kuro muttered as she puts her samuraizer in her pocket. The Doctor walks to the Door and opens it. The sound of Wind whistling. Foggy Air blocking the view. Couple of Tumbleweeds passing the Tardis. "Kuro. Are you coming with me or what?" He asked "Any minute, you Bitch" Kuro rudely replied "I HEARD THAT!" The Doctor turns to Kuro pointing his finger at her. Kuro walks to the Doctor with a angry look on her face. And looks outside "wow!" The Doctor walked outside first then Kuro as she closed the door. She locks the Tardis and puts the key in her pocket. "We must find the nearest place" The Doctor said. Looking around "Agreed" Kuro answered and the both walk. A monster is watching them with a growl noise. While Walking, The Doctor is holding on to his Fedora. Kuro's long ponytail waving across her face. She doesn't even care. "Doctor 4th. I seen this planet before. I read this on the book called 'The universe and Their planets' " Kuro said loudly so The Doctor could hear her over the wind "What is it!?" The Doctor loudly questions "It's a planet with No Name." "A planet with No Name!? Like, Man with No Name!?" "Precisely. It's a western planet located in the Sombrero Galaxy. The information of the planet is unknown because Astronauts came here and immediately killed!" "By who!? " I'm not sure." Kuro's samuraizer rang. But Kuro can't hear a ring because of the wind. It was a call from Kinji. The Doctor found a head of a undead person "Must be one of the Astronauts" He shouted then Kuro threw up, just by looking at it. The Doctor throws a skeleton head away from him and Kuro. They continued to walk. As they walk, they saw tons of undead astronauts. Kuro gaged and threw up. "Just don't look at them, Kuro!" Kuro then look at the Doctor "You're looking at me, don't you" The Doctor asked and grinned "Yep" Kuro replied feeling Timid. The Doctor ran into something "You okay, Doctor 4th?" Kuro asked "I'm Fine, Kuro. I'm Fine" Kuro walks into something. The Fog is clearing up. The sign says 'Desire' "Desire" She said "Doesn't that word mean, A strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen?" The Doctor questioned "Precisely" Kuro replied "Must be a town. With a planet like this. The Town name always have to be upsetting. Like Mercy, Nevada. Late 19th Century." "Mercy is from Earth" "OH!" The Fog cleared up. Kuro look at the Town "Knew it" she said smirking then she and the Doctor walk into the town. The Aliens are peeking at them and hiding. "المختار" A child alien said "يجب أن نذهب إلى رئيس البلدية بسرعة" A adult alien replied Kuro says something to The Doctor while walking "I'm sensing that the people speak Arabic. And one of us is chosen. I don't why." "Me too, Kuro." Another Alien sees them and says "البوهيمي. يا الهي. سوف ينقذنا" and runs away and trips right in front them. "ساقي! كسرت ساقي!" He shouted in pain. Kuro and The Doctor ran to them "Are you alright?" the Doctor questions and the alien looks at him "المختار!" He shouted which scared the Doctor a little bit "Calm down! Calm Down!" The Doctor said to the alien and then looks at Kuro "He shouted Chosen One to me. I don't why!" The Doctor said to Kuro. An Adult alien and a child alien are with the elder alien as they both walking to Kuro and The Doctor "إنه هو. رجل مع تجعيد الشعر وشاح طويل" An adult alien said to an elder alien. An elder alien replies slowly to an adult alien "حسنا حسنا. اسمحوا لي أن أتحدث إليهم." And walks to Kuro and The Doctor and slowly says to them in English "Howdy Folks... The names... Mayor Notaro Narotoro... Welcome to... Desire" "We saw the sign back there. We know" Kuro said with a rude voice "Oh... I see... Listen... We need your help... Doctor's help..." The Doctor walks to Notaro and says "Why do you need my help?" "Listen..." Notaro replies "This Town is under attack/in hostage by the GoreBlood Gang" Kuro gasp "The Sheriff and the Marshall had been shot... dead and... there's nothing we... could do" "I was sheriff on maught!" Kuro replied "I was a Marshall in Tombstone in my 1st incarnation and Mercy in my 11th Incarnation. Before Khaler-Tek took over and a decade later, got killed by Kuro. By accident. So I'm a Marshall of Mercy in my 11th incarnation again." "ULCH! Tombstone Arizona. I hate it. And OK Corral. I also hate that music the Ballad of Last Chance Saloon. I use that music as my ringtone and it's bull crap!" Kuro shouted and The Doctor slaps Kuro in a face. "Well Doctor... Guess what... You're going to be... A Sheriff of Desire. And you Kuro... Are going to be... His Deputy" Notaro talks to Kuro and the Doctor. Kuro fainted and The Doctor catches her "I need Cowboy clothing" The Doctor said to Notaro. "Leave Jodinsho and... Natorio with this" "تعال معي،" Jodinsho said to Natorio then Natorio holds his Mother's hand and went somewhere. "Who's this person with a broken leg?" Kuro question pointing at the alien with a broken leg "Oh... that's Torinoska." Notaro replied as he picked Torinoska up. "إذا كنت تريد شرابًا هناك صالون يصل في المستقبل." Torinoska said to Kuro and The Doctor "كيف عدت من الوعي بسرعة ؟!" Torinoska shouted to Kuro "Trithayzians get back from consciousness easily." "FUCK YOU" he shouted and the Doctor slaps him "Sometimes... We can speak... English. I speak English... Mostly." Notaro said "Alright" The Doctor replied and He and Kuro walk to suicide Saloon. "عليك أن تكون لطيفًا مع الإنسان" Notaro commanded to Torinoska and he replied back "اسكت واقتل نفسك" Notaro sighs. Kuro and The Doctor arrive at the place which says 'انتحار صالون' The Doctor tries to translate the word till Kuro says "Suicide Saloon" "You're fast at translating!" The Doctor commented and Kuro replied "Thank You" Kuro and The Doctor entered Suicide Saloon. Many of Aliens look at them. "Hi!" Kuro said to them and smirking. Shaking her hand. "Follow my lead, Doctor 4th" Kuro whispers and dances as she walks The Doctor walks normally "This is what she does when she's shy. Don't talk about it." The Doctor says to the alien of Suicide Saloon. "I'M NOT SHY, YOU DICK!" Kuro shouted then the doctor slaps him. A Bartender shakes in fear, take deep breaths then he's wiping a bar faster then collapsed down to the floor. "Hey bartender. Stand up will you!" Kuro commanded and the Bartender stands up. Feeling Timid. "Howdy There, Partners" Bartender said and Kuro sighs and mouthed "Doctor 10th said that crap before" The Doctor slaps Kuro in the face then Kuro rubbed her cheek "What's your name strangers?" Bartender asks and The Doctor replies "This is Kuro. My friend. From Trithayzia. More brutality version of Leela. My old Companion. And I'm the Doctor. Not Medical Doctor and Outlaw Doctor. Just The Doctor" "So you must from Gallifrey. That planet was destructive because of the time War. And you're in it. In 8th and War incarnation." "How did you know?" "I can look in your thoughts once I heard your name! And you Kuro... Are dead! Literally dead." Kuro then replies quickly "Why?! And Why aren't you speaking and Western accents?" "We speak Arabic. We don't speak Western Accents when we speak English." And You're a Trithayzian. Like the GoreBlood Gang! "Tell me who's the GoreBlood Gang or Me and Kuro are gonna morph and hurt you till you feel like it!" The Doctor shouted to the Bartender and the Bartender says "GoreBlood Gang is scariest Gang in the universe because of their name And their ruthless leader, Xaram." Kuro shivers in fear " a couple of months ago. They arrive from Trithayzia. Killing The Sheriff and The Marshall. The town is falling apart without our heroes. Xaram is coming back this month for the deed from Notaro Narotoro. Once he get that deed we're all gonna get killed by them." "We must stop them once and for all, Doctor 4th." Kuro told to the Doctor. Desperately. "Did the Mayor find a new Sheriff yet. Or a Marshall?" The Bartender asked and The Doctor replies "I'm the Sheriff. Kuro isn't the Marshall. She's my deputy" "you have to stand up to them, Doctor. You are our only...hope" "okay okay" "does Xaram look like a Cat Cowboy? Like Zaram. With a 'Z'?" Kuro question as she shivers in fear "No" Bartender said and Kuro sighs. "Catch!" Notaro yelled in the background to The Doctor "What?!" The doctor didn't listen but Notaro threw the badge to the doctor. The sharp edges landed on his hand. The Doctor's hand glowed "Kuro. Can you stop me from Regenerating. I hate when I Regenerating because of your existence. It's wasting my 4th Regeneration cycle" The Doctor asked and Kuro touched The Doctor on the shoulder and the glowing stops. Kuro takes the badge off of The Doctor's hand "Sheriff Badge" She said "Full English" She chuckled and The Doctor grabbed the badge "Delightful" he said and puts it in his pocket. He then takes out a bag of Jelly Babies and asks "Would you like a jelly baby?" And the bartender awfully Declined "EW! SUGAR GIVES ME HEADACUES, NAUSEA, AND STOMACHES!" "okay" Kuro took one and eats it then grinned and the Doctor chuckled. "Doctor! Me and My son found some dude for you." Jodinsho said from the outside "Delightful" The Doctor said holding his hands and went outside. Kuro sighs and The Bartender says "My name is Otarimoto and one question. Who's Zaram?" Otarimoto question and Kuro takes out her samuraizar and shows otarinoto a photo of Zaram. Otarimoto fainted in Terror Kuro chuckled. An alien taps Kuro on the shoulder and Kuro turns around to him "Your species isn't allowed. Even humans too." He said to her "Okay" Kuro replied and turns around but the aliens grabs Kuro's shoulder to turn her back to him. "I'm saying I'm gonna kill you because you're not allowed." "If I we're you. I'll punch myself in the face." "Well... Let's see how you can punch my face. Come on. Make my day." An alien told To Kuro and Kuro punched an alien in the face really hard. "Come back up here again alien. I'm calling Corcus!" An alien gets up and runs away from Kuro. All the aliens looked at her. Confused. Kuro made a funny grin and waves her hand to them. "Hey" Kuro turns around and sees a voicemail on her samuraizar. "What the fuck do you want Kinji?" She said to her samuraizar and clicks on the voicemail and plays "Hello Kuro. It's Kinji. Listen, Me and the rangers are fighting witchblade" Kuro gagged as she listens "and I know you have cestnitis. But... Cestro is now very angry and is going berserk. Can you come back to Earth. Now? If you in some Western planet like Maught or A Planet with No Name. Don't go near there. There's Gangs there you will never want to see, hear, or get killed by. If you are. GO FUCK YOURSELF! YOU'RE DONE!" In the background, Witchblade says "How about an Old Fashioned Duel in the Sun again, Blue Aquitar Ranger" Kuro's nose bleeds "LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT" Cestro yelled in the background "Love you Kuro!" Kinji yelled in the hurry and the voicemail ends. Kuro throws up. "I hate having cestnitis and watch Water You Thinking." She said and groans. 5 Monsters entered Suicide Saloon and everyone hides except Kuro. Otarimoto gets up and sees the 5 Monsters "Oh dear. Too Early" he said "We're not hear for the deed. We'll get it later alright" A monster said "why are you here... Xaram?" Otarimoto questioned. Frightened. Kuro gasp. "Me and my partners saw 2 cowpokes and I want to kill them" Xaram replied and saw Kuro "Well Well Well. Kuro Kinji Tom Baker Jelly Babies Shuro. Daughter of King Kononjo Shuro. Since you're from our planet. I'll kill you first" Kuro punch Xaram but Xaram block the punch, grabs Kuro's fist and throws her to the ground. Kuro stands up, takes out her samuraizar and says "Samuraizer! It's Samurai.." Kuro shouted but got interrupted when Xaram breaks her samuraizar. "Oh dear" Kuro said in fear. "Your second middle name is funny, Kuro" Otarimoto commented and Kuro rudely replies "shut up" Xaram took out his gun and points it at Kuro "You been slashed, and shot tons of times, Partner. And you survived. Guess what. I'm gonna shoot you. And you die" Xaram said. as he's about to pull the trigger he got interrupted "Don't shoot her, Xaram" The Doctor told to Xaram and Xaram puts his gun away and looks at the Doctor. "I would rather shoot you. But I don't use guns but... Notaro forced me so... Yeah." "So Doctor... Uh... Doctor... Ulch Doctor Who?" Xaram questions and the Doctor replies "just The Doctor. My real name is a secret. My War incarnation revealed it so... Yeah." "I see you're a Sheriff. When I see Sheriffs. You know what I do" "Do what?" The Doctor puts the toothpick in his mouth "I guess no one tell you this" Xaram replied "I challenge them to a standoff" Kuro fainted "Okay when?" "12:00... High Noon" "AWESOME" Kuro says and gets up "Ah yes. Trithayzians regain consciousness after 5 seconds to 3 minutes." Xaram said to Kuro and The Doctor walks to Xaram and replies "High Noon. Got it. That's uh... 2 hours" The Doctors flicks Xaram's nose and takes out a bag of jelly babies "Care for a jelly baby?" The Doctor asked and Xaram just slap it out of the Doctor's hand. "Mine" Kuro shouted and picks up the jelly babies "Okay Kuro don't eat them. There been on the floor and... It's disgusting" The Doctor said but Kuro just ate them "She's going to have Gondomanshi. Bye!" Xaram runs away "Come one gang!" He commanded and one of his gang says "It's 'Come On' Xaram" "Shut Up Leela!" Xaram commanded and he and his gang leave. "My boyfriend got challenge by Xaram" Kuro said and smirk. The Doctor grinned "It's going to be fake. I'm going to make Kuro faint" The Doctor mouthed to the aliens "Now Doctor 4th. I'm gonna sneak back to the Tardis to get some drawing pad and a pencil. My Ideas has popped to my head" Kuro said and squeals and walks away The Doctor tooks out his gun as he turns around to Kuro and says "Where do you think you're going, Partner" Kuro turns around "Before I faint. I gonna take a picture." She said. Kuro takes out another Samuraizer and took a picture of the Doctor and sends the photo to the rangers then she faint. The Doctor put his gun away and chuckled "She loves me. She loves me" he said then Kuro regains consciousness and stands up "Wait a minute. Is one of GoreBlood gang named Leela?" The Doctor questions and Otarimoto replies "Yes. She has the same name and voice with Sevateem's Leela. She's hot" "SHE'S MY FORMER COMPANION!" The Doctor shouted "She's a Savage" Kuro added and sticks up the finger but the Doctor blocks it and slaps Kuro in the face."If anyone of you are secretly an Outlaw... Minor for example. I gonna kill you. It's only going to be a practice. For me." The aliens are looking at the blue alien who is stealing another Alien's money. The Doctor took out his gun and shoots the blue alien in the head. The blue alien collapsed to the floor. Kuro giggles and says "I love Doctor 4th" "Can you sing 'the ballad of last chance saloon' from planet earth. Please?" Otarimoto ask to Kuro "I'm not singing the ballad of last chance crap!" Kuro rudely replies and The Doctor slaps Kuro in the face. "Fine. I'll sing it" "Good. Kuro" "before I'll sing it I'm going to the Tardis to get some lyrics" "You know a whole lyrics to that song, Kuro" The Doctor replied and Kuro flies away. "Hole in the Wall is causing you money" Otarimoto muttered to the Doctor and he sighs. "While Kuro flies, She sings The Ballad of Last Chance Saloon. She's love that song and she lied to us about hating that song" The Doctor says to Otarimoto "Really?" He questions "yep and she butt dialed me while she was flying." While Kuro is flying. She's actually singing The Ballad of Last Chance Saloon "...last chance of cussing. At a gunfighter's doom, It's your last chance of nothin' At the Last Chance Saloon!" Kuro Giggles and continues to sing "Till there's blood on the sawdust. In the Last Chance Saloon." Kuro messed up the lines "Shit! I messed up! Ah well. I should restart from the second verse" Kuro then sings again' With rings on their fingers And bells on their toes. The girls come to Tombstone In their high silk hose. They'll dance on the tables Or sing you a tune, For whatever's in your wallet At the Last Chance Saloon." On the ground one of the GoreBlood Gang, Leela, takes out her rifle and targets at Kuro who's still singing "...boozing, Where there's no-one to mind. It's your last chance of losing And the first place you'll find. It's your last chance of earning Your gunfighters fee." Leela then shoots at Kuro "The pay is in dollars, But the bullets are..." Her singing got interrupted when Leela shoots her but she misses "What in Tarnation?" Kuro says in Western Accent "Howdy Partner. Why are you escaping? You're one of my Boyfriend's Hostages!" Leela shouted "What?" Kuro quietly said and lands in front of Leela "Xaram is your Boyfriend?" She questioned and Leela replies "Yep" "What's your least favorite song?" "The Ballad of Last Chance Saloon. It's our least favorite song" "Nope it's your least favorite song. I fake that song as my least favorite song so I won't get embarrassed." Kuro smirks "You better not sing it! I can see you're smirking" Leela shouted then Kuro started to sing "So fill up your glasses, And join in the song. The law's right behind you, And it won't take long. So come, you coyotes And howl at the moon, Till there's blood upon the sawdust, In The Last Chance Saloon." "Shut up" Leela commanded but Kuro is still singing "With rings on their fingers And bells on their toes The girls come to Tombstone In their high silk hose. They'll dance on the tables Or sing you a tune, For whatever's in your wallet At the Last Chance Saloon. It's your last chance of boozing, Where there's no-one to mind. It's your last chance of losing And the first place you'll find." Please tell me when this torturing song will end?" "It's your last chance of earning Your gunfighters fee. The pay is in dollars, But the bullets are free. It's your last chance of cussing At a gunfighters doom. It's your last chance of nothing It's the Last Chance Saloon. So them bad, cruel outlaws Are meeting up soon. And they've drunk their last drink in The Last-Chance Saloon. It's the OK Corral, boys Of gun fighting fame, Where the Earps and the Clantons, They played out their game. They paid for their sins and They lost on the draw. For the Earps they was faster And they was the law. So beware all you cowboys Who's yearning to sin. If the Earps is the lawmen You ain't gonna win." Leela slaps herself in the head "Any song you want to sing?" Kuro asked "Nuguikire nai yami no kioku Doko ni itatte kiteyashinai" Leela sings "Oh Shit!" Kuro says in fear " Minna ga matteta ibento wo Ame de nagashite kita Tsugunaikire nai tsumi no kazu Kuyan deta?" Kuro took deep breaths " Ore no sora ga harete nijiiro Yatte yaru sa umarekawatte Ame nochi rainbow" Kuro screams " Tsumetaku nureta haa monika to Amagumo no shita sugoshiteita Totsuzen kokoro wo terasarete Me wo sorashita keredo Aitsu no hitomi no kagayaki wo Shinjitai Ima no kokoro harete nijiiro Tatakau nakama soba ni iru kara Ame nochi rainbow" "FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" "Zutto hitoshirezu seibi shiteta Niji no rail wa heiwa yu ki sa Yami no chikara ni mamireteita Drill wo nurikaeru Hikari kagayaku imagination Drill Ressha Kitto mamoru mirai niji nijiiro Ressha gattai mata tsuyoku naru Ame nochi rainbow" Kuro then stabs Leela multiple times with her flute sword then flies away "since that stupid song got stuck in my head" Kuro shouted "I'm gonna sing a Japanese song" then Kuro started to sing "Yoi! Hi fu mi yo itsu de ja-ja-ja-jāan!..." On the ground Leela screams in pain Xaram and the rest of the gang run to her and he questions "What happened?" "Me and Kuro had a short Singing Battle and it ended up Kuro screaming and stab me... 12 times!" Leela shouted "You sang Ame No Chi Rainbow didn't you?" "Yep" "it's cheating!" Outside of the Tardis Kuro Is still singing as she lands "Matsuri ja matsuri ja ja ja jāan! Shuriken Sentai Ninninjā!" Kuro takes out the key and opens the door. K-9 rolled to Kuro as he says "Mistress. I heard you singing some song from Japan known as Nan Ja Mon Ja Ninja Matsuri. Originally sang by Daiki Ise. For Rock Version, Hideya Tawada who played Kinji Takigawa" "Shut Up K-9. I know the 2 morons before. And I'm here to get some Drawing Pad and the pencil." Kuro rudely replied and K-9 rolls away from her. Kuro found a pencil but can't find a drawing pad. While finding Kuro's samuraizer rang Kuro takes it out and called "Who is it. If it's you Corcus. Shut up" "No Kuro it's Kinji. Conflict solved. Where are you?" Kinji question and Kuro replied "A planet with no name. Why?" "Oh my god. You didn't listen to me. Wait did you listen to my message there?" "Yeah" "You're an asshole. You being mean to me since The Doctor regenerates from 9 to 4. You saw gangs there?" "Yeah." "Good news is you're alive" "and you're wasting my time. Bye" "wait!" Kuro hangs up and found a drawing pad. Kuro then exits the Tardis then Pukes and her skin turned Red. "Oh my god. I'm having Gondomanshi" she said then she flies she sings "nemuranai machi no mannaka de" At Desire, The Doctor is walking with Notaro "So... Why did you name this Town... Desire?" The Doctor questions and Notaro replies "Well this Town used to call Aspiration before GoreBlood Gang attacks and held us hostages. Xaram changed the town name from Aspiration to Desire. The name 'Suicide Saloon' is inspired by The Last Chance Saloon from Tombstone Arizona." "I been there in my first incarnation" The Doctor mouthed "So that's the latest. No happy endings. But there will be an happy ending today." "Yeah. I gonna kill Xaram and his gang to save your town. I gonna slap you because you force me to wear a Gun" The Doctor replies and slaps Notaro in the face. Kuro lands in front of them and pukes and her nose bleeds. "Kuro. Why's your skin red?" The Doctor questions to Kuro and Kuro rudely replies "I have Gondomanshi! Alright. My life sucks right now!" The Doctor slaps Kuro in the face and Kuro's Nose bleeds "Is it deadly?" "No. If I don't have a cure, yes!" "What's the cure?" "I don't know. Maybe it's one or the spirits of your past Doctors" "What?" "Last night. Listening... To some crap" the doctor slaps Kuro in the face and Kuro continues to talk "I speak some Japanese then Spirit of Doctor 1st appeared." Notaro joins the conversation "First Doctor. Doesn't mean that This Doctor is 2nd?" "No. I'm the 4th Incarnation" Kuro then speaks something in Japanese "時間主、部族のライバル。私は医師の化身の一つを召喚したい。私は医者を選びません。 1" A blue circle appeared "so what it's just a blue circle" The Doctor said then a blue circle grows legs and arms. The doctor gagged. The head appears while he screamed. A blue circle thinned and the spirit of the first Doctor is complete. 1st Doctor took deep breaths "IT'S SO PAINFUL ONCE YOU SUMMONED ME, KURO!" He shouted. "Sorry Doctor ichi. I forgot it's painful to you" "it's okay, dear Kuro" "Doctor ichi. What's a cure for Gondomanshi?" "The blood of Xaram. Is the cure. That's right. You must drink Xaram's blood" The Doctor then says to his first self "I'm having a standoff with Xaram at High Noon" First Doctor hold his hands together "Delightful. When you shoot him... His Blood Will splatter like an Exploding Bomb" "okay" " yeah. You must get a small glass of his blood don't get his blood from the ground. It doesn't work." "You got it, first me" "Wonderful. Me and other 11 incarnations and Kuro are counting on you" The first Doctor just vanished in the wind. The Doctor whistles. Kuro then says something in Russian "черный водоносный рейнджер" then punches herself in the face. "сила воды, сила света, силы объединяются!" She shouted and groaned. "Black Aquitar Ranger Power, Power of Water Power of light Powers unite? Alien Rangers must be cheap" The Doctor said and Kuro replies "Yep. Mostly Corcus. He's a bitch" The doctor kicked Kuro in a stomach "ow. This is worse than Steven Taylor in the episode The Gunfighters part 1" "Who's Steven...Taylor?" Notaro questioned and The Doctor answers to the Question "My Companion in my First Incarnation." "I never thought British can speak in Western Accent" Kuro shouted as she stands back up "Well they do, Kuro" The Doctor replies in a rudely voice "30 minutes til... Noon, Doctor." Notaro says knowing the Doctor what time it is. "Time Flies" the doctor quietly said. "Of...course". Somewhere in the Desert, Xaram kicked his friends in the stomach as he says "Alright Y'all. No more breaks. 30 minutes till high noon" Leela groans and rubs her head "should I give you the rarest bullet I could find?" She asked "Yes. And I'm very proud of you for finding Morbius Bullet" Leela took out a Morbius Bullet and give it to Xaram "This will make the doctor die and won't Regenerate" Xaram quietly said and laughs evily. Leela joins in for the laughter. "Don't make this a NIGHTMARE FUEL" Xaram yelled which made Leela to shut up. "Let's go Y'all" Xaram commanded and he and his friends hopped on to their horses and then they ride. Back in Desire, The Doctor is hopping on to a horse "You know it's rather iconic" He said to the horse "Why's your Name 'Bull' when you're a horse?" He questioned "Why's he... Talking to...A horse?" Notaro question to Kuro and She replied back as she throws up "Doctor 4th can translate what the animals are saying. Even Babies too." "Delightful" "Okay guys. I need be out of the Town for a while. I'll be back by noon. Until then... Don't cry. That means you, Kuro." The Doctor said "I will, Doctor 4th. I'm still..." Kuro coughs between her talking "drawing you" The Doctor chuckles and rides out of town. Kuro throws up again then walks to Suicide Saloon. Kuro sat down then colors her drawing, Otarimoto observes her drawing "You are a pretty good drawer" He comments on Kuro "Thanks. Been drawing for 200 years. I'm doing Doctor 4th as a cowboy. It's giving me Gut Feelings" She replied with a perky attitude and squeals then continued to color "So what's your first drawing... On Earth?" "Delphine. As a Cowgirl. Which I'm regretting on" "Delphine. Aquitar. White Alien Ranger" "will you shut up" "sorry" Kuro finally finished with her drawing and says "OH YES! MY DRAWING IS REALLY REALISTIC!" Kuro shouted as she shows Otarimoto her drawing "it is realistic. Awesome job" Otarimoto commented and clap his hand. Xaram kicked the doors open "I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKERS!" He shouted making a huge grin on his face "GoreBlood Gang. You're early" Kuro said feeling really nervous and throws up. "Wait a minute. Where in Tarnation is Doctor?" Xaram asked then no one replied back him "Guess I'll torture Kuro" "Oh Fuck" somewhere in the Desert, The Doctor is still riding on Bull till he saw something shiny. "Bull. Stop! He commanded then Bull stop galloping. He hopped off of Bull "Stay there" he told and Bull Neighs "Oi! Don't swear!" He shouted and then mouthed "Bugger" The Doctor walks slowly to the the shiny object. He sees a Dead Alien Cowboy wearing a bulletproof vest "What In the world?" He said then takes a bulletproof vest to observe then a ghost of the Cowboy Alien appears scaring the Doctor "Doctor. I been waiting for you" he said "how do you know my name?" The Doctor asked. Taking deep breaths "Ah... A former Sheriff of Desire knows everything. And the Future too" "Where's the Marshall?" "He got killed in different place" "okay" "So...I see you found me by the Bulletproof vest. Xaram didn't fell for it" "What happened?" "Xaram sees the reflection of my Bulletproof vest which I didn't realize. Instead of Xaram shooting me in the stomach... He shot me... In a head" "This Bulletproof vest is made out of gold" "of course it is." "you know what, I seen a Bulletproof vest trick from one of the movies starring Clint Eastwood. Note: I hate that movie. Tideus forced me to" "Well.... I want you to use A Bulletproof vest trick" "how? You said Xaram knows you're using that trick and shot you in a head" "wear my bulletproof vest under your shirt. That way. Xaram doesn't know" "okay I will" "did you know that Xaram's girlfriend shares the same name with a Savage named Leela?" "I know her!" "You are one lucky girl" "man." "Shoot! I always have my sentence wrong" The Doctor chuckles "listen. I'm gonna disappear. Town of Desire is counting on you, Sheriff" the Former Sheriff said and The Doctor grinned. The Former Sheriff tipped his hat to the Doctor as he disappears. "I think I'm ready to take down Xaram" Back in Desire, Xaram tied Kuro to the chair. The GoreBlood Gang laughed at her "You're so Strong but you're so Weak. So Irony" Xaram said then continued to Laugh "Friendship is my weakness" Kuro shouted which Made The GoreBlood Gang laugh even louder. "Oh look 11:59. 1 minute till High Noon" Xaram said as he stopped laughing. "You are going to watch the standoff" "Cool" Kuro said feeling Surprised "and I'm going to win" somewhere in Desire, The Doctor arrives and looks at clock "just in time. Almost" he said Back in Suicide Saloon, Xaram places Kuro, who is still tied up on the chair, on the porch. Xaram the walks to the middle of the street and waits for the Doctor to come. It was getting Windier. The Doctor is seen making a dramatic Western entrance. He's facing down to the ground. Xaram laughs. Kuro took deep breaths then throws up and her nose bleeds. The Doctor stops walking and looks up to Xaram "This is it Xaram. The final showdown." He said and Xaram chuckled. "Yep. Between me and you" Xaram replies "You know... This town ain't big enough for the both of us" The Doctor Said and The clock strikes 12:00. Everyone hides from the Standoff. It was quiet. Nothing but a whistling wind. Couple of Tumbleweeds passing between The Doctor and Xaram. Kuro is bitting in her tentacle and continues to have nose bleeds. Otarimoto crossed his fingers "Let the sheriff win. Let the sheriff win." He said feeling worried. Notaro, Jodinsho, and Natorio is outside watching the standoff. Jodinsho covers her son's eyes. Xaram took out his gun faster than the doctor and shot the Doctor. Dead. All the people in Desire gasped and Kuro cries "Doctor 4th. No" she said "I know he's using Morbius Bullet" she thought. "I won. I won" Xaram said and laughs "I GOT THE DEED TO DESIRE!" He shouted "Oh, I don't think so, Xaram" The Doctor said as he gets up "what. No. No. NO!" Xaram said in fear. Kuro's jaw dropped in surprise. "I thought I killed you" "you think?" The Doctor unbuttons his shirt. Revealing the Bulletproof vest in front of Xaram "Tarnation. Former Sheriff's Bulletproof vest. I can't believe I fell for it" "just wait till you see what you're really gonna get fell for" The doctor takes out his gun and shot Xaram in the heart. His blood splatters like a gyser. Kuro drinks Xaram's blood and her skin has changed to Tan and she felt so much better. Xaram dies. "Oh dear" Leela said "You four are going to jail where you belong" Notaro walks to The remaining GoreBlood Gang and takes them to Jail. The doctor walks to Kuro and unties her "Thanks Doctor 4th. " Kuro said and gets up "Don't you ever fake your death in front me. Ever again" She commanded and The Doctor tipped his hat to Kuro "Let's go". Outside of the Tardis, The Doctor and Kuro walked with Notaro "Thank you so... Much Doctor... For saving Desire. How can I ever repay... you" Notaro said "just doing my job. As the Sheriff" The doctor replies and presses some buttons on his samuraizer watch. Changing his clothes back to Bohemian. "Tell your friends about... what happened at the planet with... no name" Notaro asked and Kuro replies "We will" The doctor and Kuro entered the Tardis and closes the doors behind them. The Tardis dematerializes. "It is so good to have... nice and friendly... visitors" Notaro said and walks back to Desire.


End file.
